Mistaken
Synopsis Eleanor is separated from her husband, but has high hopes of a reconciliation. She's even been house hunting for their fresh start. She's elated when Jack calls, and asks her to lunch. She's sure they'll be back together in no time. But when she shows her husband the listing for their "new home," his reaction is less than enthusiastic. He tells Eleanor that instead of buying a new house together, they should get a divorce. Eleanor is devastated, but Jack is resolute. Eleanor still has to find a new place to live. She's been living in the condo she and Jack shared, but now it has to be sold for the divorce. So she decides to go and see her old college friend Dave McGuire. He works at a bank, and he's assured her he can help with a new loan. When she arrives, Dave has less than good news. Her identity has been stolen, and her credit has been destroyed. He has information about where the woman has been living, and agrees to give it to Eleanor, but warns her that following could be dangerous. Dave also helps her with the financial business relating to the sale of the condo. When Dave brings by the final paperwork, the two of them begin to reminisce about their college days. Dave confesses that he always had feelings for her, but because she was already with Jack, he never said anything. Eleanor tells him that she's not ready to pursue a relationship right now, so soon after ending things with Jack. Dave is very understanding, and says he'll be there for her when and if she's ready. He also warns her again about going to Montreal to chase her double. But she tells him it feels like the right thing to do. She also decides to go by the name Nellie Givens since Eleanor Kendall seems to be taken now. Nellie arrives in Montreal and is able to follow up on many of the leads Dave provided her. She eventually finds the new Eleanor Kendall, and begins taking French lessons from her. Eleanor's daughter, Sarah, needs help with her English, so Nellie agrees to tutor her. The more she interacts with these people, the more forgiving she feels. These are not bad people, but Eleanor clearly has a secret. What, or who is she hiding from? At the same time, Nellie has met someone interesting staying at her bed & breakfast. He's a charming doctor named Christopher Nolan, who says he's here for a medical conference. He's amiable, charismatic and very attractive. She begins to open up to him about why she is here in Montreal, and he warns her it could be dangerous. After all, you don't really know this woman. She could be lying to you. Nellie listens to his advice, but there's just something about Eleanor that she trusts. Nellie and Christopher's relationship becomes more intimate. But at the same time, Nellie begins to question everyone's motives. Is anyone who they seem? Links [[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1227774/ Mistaken IMDB Page]] [[https://www.imdb.com/list/ls045195086/ Best Lifetime Guilty Pleasures]] Eleanor Kendall47.jpg|Lana Parrilla as Nellie Givens Eleanor Kendall44.jpg|''Nellie Givens & Dave McGuire'' Eleanor Kendall12.jpg|James Thomas as Christopher Dolan Eleanor Kendall39.jpg|''Nellie Givens & Sarah Kendall'' Eleanor Kendall35.jpg|''Nellie Givens & Christopher Dolan'' Eleanor Kendall23.jpg|Bénédicte Décary as Eleanor Kendall Eleanor Kendall46.jpg|Paul Hopkins as Dave McGuire Eleanor Kendall3.jpg|Maéva Nadon as Sarah Kendall Eleanor Kendall11.jpg|Bobo Vian as Madeleine Eleanor Kendall42.jpg|Martin Thibaudeau as Jack Givens Eleanor Kendall22.jpg|Stéphane Demers as Detective Denis Eleanor Kendall43.jpg|Lana Parrilla as Nellie Givens Eleanor Kendall37.jpg|Bénédicte Décary as Eleanor Kendall Eleanor Kendall40.jpg|Lana Parrilla as Nellie Givens Eleanor Kendall33.jpg|Lana Parrilla as Nellie Givens Eleanor Kendall32.jpg|''Madeleine & Nellie'' Eleanor Kendall31.jpg|James Thomas as Christopher Dolan Eleanor Kendall30.jpg|Maéva Nadon as Sarah Kendall Eleanor Kendall28.jpg|Lana Parrilla as Nellie Givens Eleanor Kendall27.jpg|Maéva Nadon as Sarah Kendall Eleanor Kendall26.jpg|Bénédicte Décary as Eleanor Kendall Eleanor Kendall25.jpg|Lana Parrilla as Nellie Givens Eleanor Kendall34.jpg|''Nellie Givens, Christopher Dolan & Eleanor Kendall'' Eleanor Kendall24.jpg|James Thomas as Christopher Dolan Eleanor Kendall23.jpg|Bénédicte Décary as Eleanor Kendall Eleanor Kendall20.jpg|''Madeline & Eleanor Kendall'' Eleanor Kendall18.jpg|''Christopher & Nellie'' Eleanor Kendall19.jpg|''Nellie & Christopher'' Eleanor Kendall17.jpg|''Christopher & Nellie'' Eleanor Kendall16.jpg|''Nellie & Christopher'' Eleanor Kendall15.jpg|James Thomas as Christopher Dolan Eleanor Kendall13.jpg|Lana Parrilla as Nellie Givens Eleanor Kendall12.jpg|James Thomas as Christopher Dolan Eleanor Kendall11.jpg|Bobo Vian as Madeleine Eleanor Kendall8.jpg|Bénédicte Décary as Eleanor Kendall Eleanor Kendall6.jpg|Bobo Vian as Madeleine Eleanor Kendall10.jpg|James Thomas as Christopher Dolan Eleanor Kendall5.jpg|Lana Parrilla as Nellie Givens Eleanor Kendall4.jpg|Bénédicte Décary as Eleanor Kendall Eleanor Kendall1.jpg|Lana Parrilla as Nellie Givens Eleanor Kendall13.jpg|Lana Parrilla as Nellie Givens Eleanor Kendall7.jpg|Lana Parrilla as Nellie Givens Eleanor Kendall9.jpg|Bénédicte Décary as Eleanor Kendall Eleanor Kendall14.jpg|Lana Parrilla as Nellie Givens Eleanor Kendall21.jpg|''Nellie & Christopher'' Eleanor Kendall29.jpg|Lana Parrilla as Nellie Givens Eleanor Kendall38.jpg|''Nellie & Eleanor'' Screenshot_2019-10-30-01-28-15-1.png|Bad Movie Poster